Silent Night
by bellaa95
Summary: Paige proposes to Emily. Smut and lots of fluff. Holidays prequel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So for those of you who read my story "Holidays," I guess this is a sort of prequel. I thought it would be fun to go back to when they first got engaged before they had kids. Let me know what you think!**

It was snowing. It was the day before Christmas Eve and Paige was sitting anxiously in her living room, waiting for Emily to get home. The Christmas tree lights glowed brightly from across the room, the fire she had started crackling along with the ticking of the clock. It was nice and cozy outside, the complete opposite of what it had felt like coming home from her last final before. Emily was due back any minute and Paige would feel much better when she was safe and sound and home, especially with the snow picking up. Well, and Paige had something pretty important to ask her.

When Emily got home, Paige was going to ask her to marry her. She and Emily had briefly discussed the idea and she had finally gotten up the courage to pop the big question. She had picked out a ring last week, with the help of Spencer Hastings. Spencer was the only person who knew she was going to propose; she knew Aria the least of the four girls, Hanna had a giant mouth, and all of the guys would tease her mercilessly, something she would not be able to handle if Emily by some chance said no. Not that Paige was expecting her to, but she was nervous and terrified of the possibility.

Spencer had been a surprising source of encouragement. Paige had confided in her last week when Spencer had showed up early to get Emily for an outing to the mall, and she had been very supportive of the idea. It was funny looking back that they had once been enemies, because they got along so well now. Emily joked that they had originally clashed so much because they were similar. But Paige knew the real reason was because they were both willing to do anything to protect Emily and didn't trust anyone else to do the same. Nevertheless, Spencer had told her Emily would definitely say yes and went with her to pick out the ring. Having someone there with her had made the whole thing easier, and she had been feeling very confident until she had gotten home. The more she had to wait the more nervous she got, second guessing herself and wondering if Emily would like it. She had prepared everything like Emily would agree; she had cooked Emily's favorite food for dinner (or tried to) and decorated the bedroom so it would be a surprise later. She had to say yes. She just had to.

Paige got up and began pacing around the living room. The silence was only making her more nervous so she went to the radio and turned it on, closing her eyes as the soft sound of Mannheim Steamroller's "The Holly and the Ivy" filled the room. She was freaking out for nothing. It would all work out, just like things always managed to.

She peered out the window, watching the snow fall. The street was already coated and she did have to admit it looked nice against the Christmas lights lit up all around the street. But she would be able to enjoy it more if Emily would hurry up and get home.

Finally, she heard a car door close and peeked outside to see Emily hurrying up to the door, her hood up as she tried unsuccessfully to shield herself from the falling snow. Paige opened the door for her, pulling her in for a hug right away. Emily chuckled, brushing flakes off of her coat as she leaned in to give her girlfriend a kiss.

"Hey, you."

"I'm glad you're back," Paige told her, gently brushing her cheek. "Em, you're freezing."

"Tell me about it," she grumbled. "I thought I was going to freeze."

"Babe, why don't you go shower? I've already got dinner mostly ready, I'll just heat it up."

"You're a love," Emily told her, leaning in for another kiss. "I'll be quick."

Paige watched as Emily disappeared down the hall, letting out a small sigh of relief. She had managed to act pretty normal. She just had to keep it up a little longer.

By the time Emily came downstairs, freshly showered and in her pajamas, Paige was serving dinner. Emily beamed as she set a plate full of lasagna in front of her, rubbing her hands together.

"My favorite. Thank you."

"I hope you enjoy," Paige replied, hoping she didn't notice the way she almost missed her chair when she went to sit down.

They ate in a comfortable silence, talking briefly about finishing finals but mostly just eating and looking at each other. Paige hoped Emily couldn't tell her hands were shaking, and she was finding it hard to take the waiting. She was like a restless child who had ants in their pants as she ate, kicking her legs impatiently under the table.

"That was so good," Emily sighed happily when they were finished. "Just what I needed."

"I'm glad you thought so," Paige replied, forcing a smile. Emily looked at her carefully.

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Who, me? I mean, I'm fine," she replied too quickly. Emily raised her eyebrows.

"Okay."

"Uh, I'm gonna clean up," she replied, snatching the plates from the table and carrying them to the sink. Emily frowned, following her.

"Paige? What's going on?"

"Nothing, Em," she replied, not meeting her eyes as she focused on washing the dishes. "What did you want to do after dinner? It feels strange not having to study."

"It does," Emily agreed. "And as an answer to your question, there are many things I would like to do. But one of them is going to require me digesting a little bit, so why don't we watch a movie?"

"Sounds good to me."

They went out to the living room and cuddled up on the couch to watch The Polar Express, Emily's favorite Christmas movie that she had declared wouldn't change no matter how old she was. Paige held her close, stroking her head as she tried to focus on the screen. She was trying to work up the courage to ask Emily her very important question. Now was the perfect time; there was no sense in putting it off. She had already bought the ring and there was no backing out now.

"Em?" she asked suddenly. Emily looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"There... there is something really important I want to ask you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." She swallowed hard, feeling herself start to panic. "I….. uh…"

"Paige?" she asked curiously. "What is it?"

"Uh," Paige replied, fumbling for the velvet box in her pocket. "Hang on." She knew she was blushing. She was being a complete babbling idiot, just like she was afraid of happening. "Fuck."

"What are you doing?" Emily asked, confused as she watched Paige reach around in her giant sweatpants pocket.

"Emily," she started, finally pulling the box out. She slid off the couch and knelt down in front of Emily, trembling as Emily's eyes widened in surprise. "As usual I'm totally fucking things up, but I want you to know how much you mean to me. I love you more than anything in the whole wide world, and without you I have no idea where I would be. You made me realize who I was, and you helped me see that I deserved to be happy." Emily was crying now, her hands clasped in front of her face as tears streamed down her face. Paige took a deep breath, feeling more confident at the smile on Emily's face and continued. "I want to make you happy every night and every day of your life. Emily, will you be my wife?"

"Yes!" she sobbed immediately, kneeling down in front of Paige and hugging her tightly. Paige felt tears come to her own eyes as Emily cried into her shoulder, relieved and elated at the same time. She had done it and Emily had said yes. They were going to be married. "Oh, Paige… I love you so much."

"I love you too, Em," she replied, almost wanting to laugh at how relieved she felt. "I was so fucking scared to ask you."

"Why?" Emily asked, pulling back to look at her. She gently traced her bottom lip. "Did you think I would say no?"

"Not exactly. I was just afraid."

"I could never say no to you," Emily told her, leaning in for a kiss. "Wow. I can't believe this."

"Oh. Here," Paige replied, sliding the ring onto Emily's finger. Of course she would almost forget that part. "It's the diamond from my grandmother's ring. The one she told me to give to the most special girl in the world." Emily burst into fresh tears. Paige took her back in her arms, burying her face in Emily's shoulder as they sat on the floor, the reality of the situation sinking in. It actually seemed a bit like a dream.

"I have to tell everyone," Emily started suddenly, pulling back. "The girls, my parents….. Hanna is going to lose her shit!"

"You can say that again," Paige chuckled. She herself couldn't wait to see the guys' reactions when she told them.

"But first," Emily replied, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. "We need to make love as engaged women."

"I agree," Paige told her as Emily tried tugging her pants down. "But I want you to follow me."

Emily obediently followed her to their bedroom, gasping when Paige opened the door and she saw the rose petals trailing to the bed. Her two favorite Christmas scented candles were lit, giving the room a cozy glow.

"Paige," she whispered, turning to her fiancée. "Baby, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," she replied, still unable to believe how perfectly the night was going.

"Get over here," Emily replied, pulling her to the bed. They collapsed onto the bed, kissing passionately as they expertly removed one another's clothes. This was going to be one of those long, gentle nights where they took their time, exploring every inch of one another.

Paige rolled on top of Emily as they kissed, pressing their naked bodies together. Emily sighed, appearing like she was going to give in and let Paige top her. But when Paige began to let her guard down she flipped them, pinning Paige under her as she slid her tongue into her mouth. Paige groaned, surprisingly not putting up a fight as she wrapped her legs around Emily. She ran her fingers up and down her back, feeling Emily's soft skin against hers. Her fiancée. It felt strange yet wonderful assigning that name to her. Looking back she felt silly for being so afraid. Of course Emily would say yes. After all they had been through anyone could see they were meant to be. But, actually hearing Emily agree to marry her had immediately taken all of her fear away. She was thrilled that Emily was going to be her wife. And, strangely enough, as they laid there close together, Emily on top of her, she was perfectly content with being on the bottom.

"Words cannot describe how much I love you," Emily told her softly, gazing at her. "You've always been there for me, always waiting to pick me up when I fall and cheer me on when I need encouragement. I don't know how I ever got along without you."

"I think I'm dreaming right now," Paige replied, and Emily laughed.

"No, love. This is all real."

"What did I do to deserve you?" she mused. Emily just smiled, kissing her way down to the valley between her breasts. Paige whimpered as she felt Emily's mouth on her nipple. Yeah, this had to be the most perfect night ever.

She was already incredibly aroused as Emily left her breasts to make her way to her center. She spread her legs for her, panting in anticipation, and she cried out when Emily's mouth brushed against her clit. She threaded her fingers through her hair as she felt Emily's tongue swirling around, her mouth opening in silent gasps of pleasure. Emily always knew just what she needed without her ever needing to ask. They were always like that with each other.

She was trying to hold back but she was too overwhelmed by the sensation of Emily sucking on her clit. She bit down on her lip, tiny stars flashing behind her eyes at the pleasure she was feeling. It wasn't long before she couldn't take it anymore and came, her mouth open in a silent shout as she shook against Emily's mouth. When she was finished Emily didn't stop, starting right back from where she had left off. Paige groaned as she felt Emily's tongue lick up her wet slit, pushing herself further into Emily's face. She was already sensitive from before and knew it wouldn't be long before she came again. And sure enough, she was sure it had only been two minutes at the most before she was climaxing again, panting as she tried to catch her breath. Emily moved up to kiss her mouth, her taste lingering on her lips. Paige sighed as she pulled Emily into her arms, letting herself relax. Emily caressed her arm, smiling softly at her.

"You're beautiful," she told her softly.

Paige pulled her close in response, burying her face in Emily's raven colored hair. This perfect, loving woman was going to be her wife. _Her _wife. The girl everyone had laughed at in high school, the girl who had been tormented by Alison DiLaurentis was going to be married to the most beautiful being in the world.

She changed their positions so Emily was lying under her, her wet center pressing against her abdomen. Paige kissed her passionately, feeling Emily's legs wrap around her as they pressed themselves as close together as they could get. She gave each of Emily's breasts proper attention before moving her way down to her center, wasting no time in reaching her tongue out for a taste. Emily groaned, relaxing as her fiancée pleasured her.

There had been many days in Paige's life that she would consider near perfect. The day freshman year that Emily had even acknowledged she existed. The day Emily told her she didn't hate her, the day she had told her parents she was a lesbian and after being momentarily stunned they had hugged her and told her they loved her anyway. The night at her pool, the night they had first made love, when Emily had finally gotten into Stanford. Those all were pretty awesome too, but nothing topped the woman of her dreams agreeing to marry her. It was surreal.

She slid her tongue inside Emily's wet opening, rewarded with a loud cry of pleasure. Emily was so fucking loud during sex and she loved it.

"Paige, yes," she gasped, pushing herself against Paige's face. "Don't fucking stop that feels incredible….. baby, yes!"

Her cries drew Paige on as she pumped faster and faster inside of her, reaching out to rub her clit with her thumb. Emily nearly screamed and came, bucking against Paige as her pleasure coursed through her.

"Paige," she whimpered as she came down from her high. Paige waited until she was finished before sliding out of her. She moved up to kiss her softly, caressing her cheek as Emily groaned into the kiss. They gazed at each other when their lips finally moved apart, breathless. All Emily could do was smile and Paige suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to burst into tears. This was real. Emily loved her. Emily wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. She didn't think she had ever felt more elated.

"I love you so fucking much, Emily. I can't even describe it to you," she told her, wishing there were words to do her love justice.

"Paige, baby…. I love you, too," Emily replied, smiling. Her eyes were filled with tears as she stroked Paige's cheek. "Tonight has been the most amazing night ever. I am so happy and I always was afraid to let myself be happy and now I have you and….." She paused, a tear sliding down her cheek. Paige kissed her soothingly.

"You have me, sweetheart."

"I know," she told her, pulling her in close. "It's crazy how things work out sometimes, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she agreed, smiling at the memory of Emily saying something similar on the Halloween train a couple years ago. She slid her fingers down between Emily's legs, stroking her wet center. Emily groaned. "I'm not finished with you just yet."

It was nearly two in the morning before they were too tired to even move, lying together under Emily's giant Christmas blanket as they held and caressed each other. The candles gave the room a cozy glow, the spice scent mixing with the smell of sex in the air.

"This night was so unexpected," Emily started. She ran her fingers gently over Paige's arm. "But so perfect. I am so excited to tell everyone."

"Me, too," Paige agreed.

"Who do I tell first? Do I tell them all at once? Does anyone know?"

"One person," she admitted. Emily grinned.

"Spencer. I bet that's what you were talking about last week."

"Yeah," she replied sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad you had someone so stubborn to convince you to do it. Besides, Hanna's going to be the fun one to tell."

"Caleb's going to be in trouble," she agreed, and they both laughed.

"That must have taken a lot of courage for you to ask," she started seriously. Paige nodded.

"Yeah. It did. But I knew I had to do it."

"I'm glad you did," Emily replied, holding her close. She kissed her forehead, rubbing her back. "I love you so much, Paige McCullers."

"I love you, too."

"And you even set our room up all nice," she continued, looking around. "I knew you seemed jumpy when I got home."

"Yeah. You know how nervous I get."

Emily just chuckled. Paige did too, giddy at how the night had turned out. She had done what she had set out to do, and now they were finally going to be married.

**A/N 2: So let me know what you think of this and if you would like to see more flashback type stories, like before they had kids. Hope you all enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for the responses! Hope you enjoy :)**

"No, Em. We have to find you the perfect dress," Hanna insisted, and the other girls groaned. They had been shopping for what felt like forever. As expected, Hanna had been ecstatic to hear of Emily's engagement, and she had taken the lead in helping dress shop. Aria and Spencer had tagged along just to make sure Emily wasn't held hostage too long.

"Hanna, we've been looking all day. My feet hurt. I'm hungry. Please, let's just come back another time."

"This is a big deal, Em. You're getting married."

"I know," Emily replied, grinning stupidly at the ring on her finger.

"You know Han, I don't think Paige will care what dress Emily has on," Aria added.

"I think she would be perfectly happy if Emily wore her birthday suit," Spencer chimed in, and Hanna and Aria snickered as Emily blushed.

"What do you think of that idea, Em?"

"Our parents are going to be there. I'd rather keep dress shopping."

So they did, and after looking in nearly every clothing store in the mall, they found one. Even Spencer, who didn't care much for fashion, was excited about it. Hanna was nearly in tears when Emily came out of the dressing room, her hands clasped in front of her face.

"You look so beautiful," she sniffed. "I can't believe our Emily is getting married!"

"I know," Aria agreed, and before they all knew it they were all sniffling, hugging each other.

"You have to promise you won't replace us once you're a married woman," Hanna told her.

"Of course not. You guys have been there for me through…. well, everything. Paige will be my wife but there will always be a place for you, too."

"Good," Spencer replied, beaming at her. "After all we've gone through I don't think we can ever split up."

"You are all amazing friends," Emily agreed, thinking back to how supportive they had always been to her. When she had come out, and especially when Maya had died. Before she had gotten back together with Paige, her friends had kept her going.

"That's the one thing we have to thank Alison for," Hanna replied, and they all nodded in agreement.

"Shit," Aria muttered, looking at her phone. "Guys, it's almost ten. We need to get home."

"I'm definitely taking this one," Emily announced, looking at herself in the mirror. She couldn't wait for Paige to see her in it.

It was almost ten-thirty when she got back to their apartment. She found Paige on the couch, watching some scary movie on TV that Emily would surely pay for later when it was time for bed. She cleared her throat and Paige jumped, whirling around.

"Em, babe….. you scared me."

"The Woman in Black?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. Paige had been terrified of that movie.

"Yeah. I like it," she protested. Emily chuckled, sliding next to her and wrapping her arms around her.

"You're so cute," she replied, poking her button nose. Paige just grinned at her, leaning against her.

"Hey, did you find a dress?"

"I did. The perfect one."

"How hard was Hanna on you?"

"I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow. But it's going to be worth it."

"You'll look beautiful in anything," Paige replied, lovingly kissing her lips. "My dad called. He wants to take me out to lunch tomorrow."

"Really?" Emily asked, surprised. Paige and her dad didn't have a bad relationship. He accepted her being gay and seemed to genuinely like Emily, but they didn't usually have quality time. "That's great, honey."

"I'm actually really excited," she agreed. Her dad was always a bit of a perfectionist, but he was a good guy and she had come to appreciate him more in her older age.

"Don't get too full," she replied, nibbling on Paige's ear. "I'll be home early tomorrow."

Paige grinned, leaning in for a kiss. Then she looked back at the TV and frowned.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we sleep with the light on?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you don't want anything else?"

"I'm good, thanks," Paige replied, rubbing her stomach. Her dad had taken her out to an Italian restaurant for lunch as promised, and it had actually been really fun. She didn't know why they didn't do it more often.

"How's the planning for the wedding going?" he asked, and she smiled at the mere thought of Emily.

"It's pretty good. She got her dress last night."

"That's good. Do you know what you're going to wear?"

"Um," she replied, shifting uncomfortably. She had never really known how her dad has felt about her always wearing suits to her high school dances. "Probably a tux."

"Pick out whatever you want," he replied. "It's on me."

"Really?" she asked, surprised. He nodded, smiling at her.

"Of course. You're getting married, Paige. I want you to have everything you want."

"Oh," she replied, not really sure how to respond. "Thanks, Dad."

"Do you know where you want to have the wedding?"

"We're not sure," she replied. "We'd be hard pressed to find a church that will let us marry, and finding someone to marry us won't be easy either."

"I'd be happy to do it, Paige," he replied, and her mouth dropped open. Sure, her father was a deacon, but she had never expected him to make an offer like that. As far as she knew he loved her because she was his daughter, but he still wasn't a fan of the whole "gay thing."

"What?" she asked. "Are… are you serious?"

"Of course. I would be honored."

"I….. we would love that," she replied, suddenly feeling like bursting into tears. "Dad…. thank you."

"I understand why you're surprised," he started. "But I need you to know that I fully support you. Maybe it didn't always seem like that and I regret it, but you're my daughter and I love you. And Emily is a very sweet girl. Your mother and I really do like her."

Paige could only smile, her eyes filled with tears. Her dad didn't just tolerate her being gay after all. He supported her.

"I know I'm not the best at showing affection," he continued. "But I am very, very proud of the young woman you have become."

She got up and hugged him, a tear sliding down her cheek. She couldn't wait to tell Emily.

Later that evening when she got home, Emily was sprawled on the couch, reading a book. Paige could barely contain her excitement as she rushed over to her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Hello to you, too," Emily chuckled, giving her a kiss. "Did you have fun with your dad?"

"Emily….. it was amazing. He…. he said he supports me and he loves me and he's… he's proud of me." She sniffed, her eyes filling up again. "And he wants to marry us."

"What?" Emily exclaimed. Paige nodded, unable to stop a couple tears from rolling down her face.

"Isn't that fucking amazing?"

"It is," she agreed, hugging her tightly. "Paige, sweetheart, I'm so happy for you. I told you he loved you, didn't I?"

"You did," she replied, snuggling against Emily. Emily smiled, beginning to stroke her head. "It was so amazing."

"That certainly makes the planning a lot easier," Emily agreed. "Wow. That really is something."

"Could this day get anymore perfect?"

"Sure," Emily replied, getting up. "Race you to the bedroom. Last one there is the bottom!"

**A/N 2: So this was just a short fluffy chapter. Next I'm planning on doing the bachelorette parties. Let me know what you think and enjoy! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I have finals coming up this week so I can't promise any more updates until next week. For the people who don't like Paige wearing a tux, not wearing dresses doesn't mean you're butch. Some people (myself included) just don't like them. I'm trying to make the characters realistic to how they are on the show, and that is how Paige's character is. A woman doesn't have to wear a dress to be attractive. Maybe I'm alone in this, but I happen to find Paige very attractive wearing a suit. I just don't feel like it would fit her character to wear a dress at her wedding, and I'm really sorry if that bothers anyone.**

"This is so much fun!" Hanna exclaimed, throwing back what had to be her fifth shot. "Em, are you sooooo excited?"

"Of course," Emily replied, laughing at the way Hanna was swaying as she sat straight up on her stool. The girls had taken her out for a nice dinner and now they were at a bar, celebrating Emily's last Saturday night being unmarried. The other women were being more sensible but Hanna was having the time of her life.

"Are you nervous?" Aria asked curiously. After helping Emily plan her wedding the other girls were particularly interested in tying the knot themselves.

"Not really," she replied, and surprisingly she wasn't. It was Paige, the woman of her dreams. There wasn't anything to be nervous about. "I'm just excited. I can't wait to get to call her my wife."

"That's sweet," Spencer replied. "You should have seen how excited she was when she told me she was going to propose."

"Paige likes Spencer best," Hanna pouted, folding her arms.

"They're so similar," Aria agreed. "Both high strung. Love Emily."

"Paige gets very offended when you guys call her high strung," Emily told them, smiling at the memory of Paige insistently saying she wasn't at all a perfectionist.

"Why is being like me bad?"

"Em!" Hanna started loudly. "What's it like to have sex with a girl?"

"Hanna!" Aria exclaimed.

"Please. It's not like she's never asked that sober," Emily snorted.

"Remember the time she asked Paige if she was good in bed?" Spencer asked, and they all cracked up at the memory of Paige stammering red faced about having to go take a non existent phone call.

"I said that?" Hanna asked, her voice high pitched. "That's fucking rude."

"You think?" Spencer asked.

"When do we stop her?" Emily asked as Hanna gulped down another shot.

"Let her deal with the consequences," Spencer replied dismissively. "So, Em, how excited are you to go on your honeymoon?"

"More than I can explain," Emily replied, smiling at the thought. After Christmas they were leaving on their honeymoon, a three week trip to Europe. Emily had always wanted to go and she had been ecstatic when Paige suggested it. Just the two of them in Europe. It was like a dream come true.

"We expect pictures when you come back," Aria told her.

"Of course."

"Your last weekend as an unmarried woman," Spencer sighed. "How exciting."

"It's surreal," Emily agreed. "But I can't wait."

"I wonder how Paige is fairing with the guys," Spencer remarked. "Maybe you should check on her."

Emily just laughed and pulled out her phone.

Meanwhile Paige was having just as much fun with the guys. They had decided on a pub after Paige had firmly shot down Toby's suggestion to go to a strip club, and after a giant dinner they had started in on the alcohol. Caleb was easily the most sober of the four and he was watching his friends in amusement, Toby staring at his empty shot glass as if waiting for more to appear.

"So, Paige," he started. "Can you believe this is your last Saturday unmarried?"

"Noooo," she slurred, giggling. "I love Emily... Oh my God, Caleb! Did I tell you my dad... my dad's gonna marry us?"

"You did," Caleb replied and Ezra pulled his car keys out of his pocket, staring at them.

"Where's my wallet?" he asked, confused. "Who wants another round?"

"I think you've all had enough," Caleb told them and Paige scowled at him.

"Party pooper."

"One more round!" Toby agreed as Ezra hiccupped.

"Caleb," she slurred throwing her arms around him. "My daddy loves me."

"Of course he does."

"Did I ever tell you bout the time he walked in on me... ya know… fucking myself?" she asked loudly. A few people stared. "It was after me and Em started dating but before we-."

"I'm not drunk enough for this," Caleb sighed as Ezra and Toby burst into laughter.

"I need to pee," she announced. "Toby! Where's the next round?"

"Come on Paige," Caleb whined. "Emily is going to kill me."

"Emily," Paige cooed. "I need to go home and... and tell Emily I love her."

"She knows," Caleb told her, but he took the opportunity to take his drunken friends home.

Emily had been dozing when Paige came crashing through their bedroom door. She opened her eyes to see her fiancée stumbling around the dark room, giggling as she tripped over something by the bed. She smiled inwardly; nothing made Paige drink like being around those guys. And it certainly looked like she had a good time.

"Em?" she asked loudly. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," she replied, opening her arms. Paige crawled into them, one shoe on and pants off, burrowing into her side.

"Em," she sighed happily, looking up at her through giant brown eyes. "I love you."

Emily chuckled. Paige was so adorable, even when she was hopelessly drunk.

"I love you too, baby," she replied, kissing her lips. She frowned at the taste. "Did you throw up?"

"Uh," she giggled. "I can't remember."

"Okay," she sighed, although she knew the answer based on the cheeseburger-alcohol taste on Paige's lips. "I think you need to get some sleep, honey."

"I'm not tired!" she protested, sliding her arms around Emily. "I know something way more fun than sleep."

"Paige, you're smashed. You need to sleep it off."

"Whatever, _Mom," _she replied, folding her arms. Emily laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Trust me, hon. I promise when you're all sober we can have as much sex as you want."

"Well..." Paige considered carefully. "I guess."

"Good," Emily replied, pulling her close. "I love you. Go to sleep."

And Paige was already asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Em," Paige whined the next morning, her head under the covers. "Why the fuck did I drink so much?"

"I don't know," Emily chuckled, pulling the covers off of her hungover fiancée. Paige moaned. "Have some water, babe."

"It hurts to sit up."

"I know, sweetheart. But it's not going to get better if you don't."

"Fine," she grumbled, sitting up. She took a few sips and laid back down, groaning loudly.

"Poor baby," Emily cooed, stroking Paige's head. She was always very whiny and needy hungover, and Emily knew what she really wanted was love.

"I hate alcohol."

"I've heard that song before."

"I mean it."

"Sure," Emily chuckled, kissing her. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Just stay with me."

"You don't want anything to eat?"

"No," she whined. "Don't leave me."

"Okay, okay."

Paige sighed dramatically and snuggled into her side. Emily smiled and kissed her.

"How about I ream the guys out for you?"

"Yes."

"Here's something to cheer you up. We get married in four days."

Paige smiled. That would always brighten her day, no matter how shitty she felt. Emily always took such good care of her, too.

"I'm lucky to have you, Em," she told her softly. Emily smiled.

"I'm lucky to have you, too. Even if you don't handle a hangover very well."

Paige grinned sheepishly. Emily handed her the glass of water.

"Here. Have some more."

"Thanks," she sighed. "I hope they're suffering just as much as I am. It was all Toby's idea."

"You're cute," Emily replied. Paige sighed, closing her eyes.

"It's too bright."

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Emily asked, looking at her fiancée carefully. She was sure after last night Paige needed to eat something.

"Em, I'm fine," she assured her, holding her close. "All I want us you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finals are over, whooo! So now I have a month of break and other than work I should have more time to work on these stories. Enjoy!**

Christmas Eve had finally arrived. It was going to be a small wedding, mostly with family and close friends. Both women were excited but of course nervous, although neither could pinpoint why. Their relationship was steady and there was no chance of one of them backing out. But that didn't stop Emily from being a complete and total wreck as she prepared for the ceremony to start. She was shaking as Spencer helped pin her veil to her hair, trying to take slow deep breaths. She just wished they could be married already. She wasn't even sure what she was scared of but she didn't want to look like an idiot in front of all their friends. Once the ceremony was over, and Paige was officially her wife, she could relax.

Emily was in one room getting ready with the girls, while Paige was across the hall. She figured by now the guys were probably harassing her, and she wondered if her bride to be felt as nervous as she did. She tried to calm herself, but she was just so jumpy and she knew her friends could tell.

"Em, you're shaking," Aria observed. Spencer gave her a funny look.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... just nervous."

"What for? Paige loves you," Spencer replied.

"I know. I... I can't explain it."

"Just relax," Aria suggested. "Everything will go smoothly."

"How do you know?" Emily asked shrilly. Spencer chuckled, giving her a hug.

"Em, seriously. Take a breather."

"Spence? Can you go tell Paige how much I love her?"

Spencer sighed, exasperated. Emily gave her a pleading look.

"She knows."

"Please."

Spencer sighed and left the room, making her way down the hall to where Paige was getting ready. She barged right in, seeing Paige standing in front of the mirror while Caleb and Toby lounged on the small couch.

"Hey."

Paige turned around. She smiled slightly when she saw Spencer.

"Hi."

"I'm here to tell you Emily loves you very much. She's being really stupid right now."

"What do you mean?" Paige asked nervously.

"No, nothing like that. She's just nervous."

"Oh," Paige replied, relaxing. "Tell her I love her, too."

"What do I look like? A fucking carrier pigeon?" Spencer teased. Paige shrugged. "You'll be fine. Just calm down."

"Always full of great advice," she replied sarcastically, turning back to the mirror.

"Come here," Spencer replied, opening her arms. Paige looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"Come here, you big idiot."

She pulled Paige into her arms, giving her a tight hug. Toby and Caleb awed, earning themselves sharp glares.

"I'll see you down the aisle," Spencer told her, and Paige smiled in agreement.

"You look like a ghost," Toby told her. She flipped him off. "Rude."

"You look fine," Caleb assured her. "There's nothing to be scared of."

She just sighed, turning back to look at herself in the mirror. The waiting was the worst part. She just wanted to be with Emily, promising to love her forever and ever.

A half hour later the wedding was ready to start. Paige stood anxiously with her father behind her and the boys to her left, waiting for Emily to appear at the end of the aisle. Caleb gave her a wink and for some reason it relaxed her. Everything would be okay.

After what felt like forever the girls appeared in the back. Emily was behind them with her father and Paige's heart began to pound when she saw her. She looked beautiful. Of course she did; she always was. But Paige still wasn't expecting her to look so... angelic. Hanna hadn't been kidding when she said she would love the dress.

They stood face to face as Wayne stepped off to the side. Emily gave her a nervous smile and Paige smiled back, reaching out to take her hand. They both turned to Paige's father, who cleared his throat and began to speak.

When it was time to give their vows Paige was terrifies again. Emily had wanted them to write their own and she was terrified that she was going to forget what she wanted to say. But as she looked at Emily, her perfect Emily, the words came perfectly.

"Emily," she started, taking a deep breath. "I remember the first day I saw you. It was the first day of freshman year and we were in algebra. I remember looking at you and thinking you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I didn't know what it meant at the time, but I was scared when I found out. I struggled. I thought I would never be able to accept who I was and I would never have what I wanted. But you showed me I could be happy. You saved me in so many ways, Emily. And I knew, from that very moment I first saw you, that you were the one. I love you, and I can't begin to explain how much you mean to me."

"Wow," Emily started, her eyes filled with tears. "I love you too, Paige. And I'll never forget the day I realized it. As everyone here knows I had a pretty rough time for a while. But you were there for me and you could make me smile when no one else could. You gave me the chance to be happy. You always stood by me, no matter how hard it was for you. No matter what I said, what I did that may have been really dumb, you never stopped caring for me. And I love you so, so much."

And finally, Paige's father gave them permission to kiss. They did, the audience erupting into cheers as they held each other tight. Pam and Clare were sobbing noisily in the front, not caring who saw them. Wayne had his lips pursed but his eyes were full of tears, as were Nick's and he quickly looked away so no one could see. Both women were teary themselves as they pulled away, taking a moment to just look at each other.

"We're married," Paige whispered, and without knowing why Emily giggled. Maybe the relief of finally being Paige's wife.

"I know," she whispered back, kissing her again.

The reception was a blur. They were both relaxed now that they were married and able to enjoy themselves with their family. Almost everyone got at least a little tipsy, but both women wanted to be sober for their wedding night ( Paige swore she was never getting drunk again which Emily knew wouldn't stand once the memory of the bachelorette party faded). But she just smiled at her new wife's insistence and kissed her gently.

The toasts were beautiful. Paige's father said such incredible things considering how his views had first started out, and Emily was sure she had never seen Paige cry so much in one night before. They each had their wedding dance with each other and then their fathers, one of the many emotional moments of the night.

"Is tonight everything you hoped it would be?" Wayne asked as they swayed together. Emily smiled and nodded.

"Everything and more," she replied. "I don't think I have ever been so happy."

"Good," he replied. "I know… I know you've had a lot of struggles. And you don't know how grateful I am to Paige for giving you everything you deserve."

It was midnight when they got back to the house. They barely took the time to kick their shoes off before racing upstairs and collapsing onto their bed, undressing each other as they kissed. Paige has Emily pinned under her, their tongues battling one another as she sat straddling her wife. Emily reached her hand between Paige's legs, greedy for more.

"Wait," Paige panted. Emily stared at her. Wait? What did she mean, wait? Her mind was clouded with arousal and all she wanted was to come.

"Why?" she whined. Paige kissed her, cupping her cheek.

"This is our first time making love as wife and wife. I want it to last."

Emily couldn't help but smile. Paige was such a romantic.

"Okay," she agreed. Paige smiled, positioning herself so their centers were touching. She began to rock slowly, a moan escaping her lips as her clit finally had friction.

"Em," she whispered, closing her eyes as they moved together. Slowly, though. Neither one of them wanted it to be over too quickly.

"That feels good," Emily groaned, grinding herself into Paige.

"Try... try not to come yet."

"I won't," she promised, although she couldn't really guarantee it. She was ridiculously turned on and having Paige on top of her, grinding into her was not helping.

Suddenly Paige pulled back, panting. Emily stared at her, wide eyed.

"What the hell, Paige?"

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly. "I was gonna... uh..."

"Okay," she chuckled, sitting up and scooting over to her. "Massage?"

"Sounds good."

But it wasn't long before they had their fingers buried inside one another, pumping faster and faster as they laid side by side facing one another, their bodies pressed tightly. Emily was nearly screaming as Paige gasped and whimpered through her pleasure, trying to make it last. But it wasn't long before she couldn't take it anymore and came hard around Emily's fingers, barely realizing that she was doing the same. It was minutes before they calmed down and even once they had they left their fingers inside of one another, kissing lovingly.

"That was fucking perfect," Emily whispered, stroking Paige's face with her free hand. She rubbed her fingers against Paige's velvet walls, prompting a moan from her.

"It was," she agreed, closing her eyes as Emily's finger began to circle her clit.

"And we have all night," she added, sliding back so Paige's fingers slid out of her. She climbed on top of her, working her fingers in and out of her.

"Oh," Paige whimpered, spreading her legs wider as Emily massaged her walls. "Fuck."

"I can't believe you're my wife," she whispered as her fingers slipped in and out of her. Paige groaned again, a second climax building rapidly inside her.

"Don't stop," she gasped, and as soon as she said it Emily's fingers stalled inside of her. "Em!"

"What?" she asked, smiling slyly at her. "You said you wanted to go slow."

"Don't be mean," she whined. "Please. I'm close."

"Well, you know I can never deny you anything you want," she replied, leaning into kiss her. Paige cried out in relief as Emily buried her face between her legs, wasting no time in sucking on her clit. It was only moments before she came again, whimpering and groaning through her pleasure. Emily was grinning when she resurfaced, moving up to kiss Paige slowly.

"Em," she whispered, pulling her in close. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

"This whole day has been so surreal, hasn't it?"

"Its been like a dream," Emily agreed, stroking her cheek.

Paige nodded, staring in awe at her wife. Her wife. Her, the dorky Paige McCullers, who everyone had always taunted in high school, was married to Emily Fields, one of the most popular (and beautiful) girls Rosewood High ever saw.

"Come here," Paige told her, pulling her closer. "It's your turn."

"Wait, Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas."

Paige smiled, kissing her.

"Merry Christmas."

**A/N 2: So I'm probably going to do a chapter on thier honeymoon next and then move on from there. And don't worry, I'm working on another chapter of Holidays, too. Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been a lot busier than expected and haven't had much time to write. Enjoy and let me know what you think! (Hopefully this makes you feel a little better after that painful episode the other night). **

"I'm not scared!" Paige insisted, her voice high pitched as she clutched Emily's hand. They had boarded the plane for their flight to Italy where they were spending two weeks on their honeymoon. Emily wasn't bothered by flying although Paige clearly was, even though she was trying to seem strong.

"If you say so, sweetheart," Emily replied, kissing her wife's cheek. "We'll be in Italy before you know it. We're going to have so much fun... and so much sex."

"Yeah," Paige agreed, a smile crossing her face. "Hold me til the plane takes off?"

"Always, baby," she replied, placing a soothing kiss to Paige's forehead. Paige smiled, leaning against Emily. She was the only person she could eventually admit weaknesses to, although it was hard for her. But Emily never looked at her any differently.

She calmed down once they were in the air. She had Emily and pretty much every movie under the sun to distract her, and she was stunned when the announcement came that they would be landing soon. She looked at Emily, who wordlessly smiled and took her hand.

"It's cold," Paige complained as they left the airport hand in hand. Emily laughed, looking around for a car to take them to the hotel.

"It's January, love. We're not in Australia."

"I can't wait to see our room," she continued, bouncing on the spot. "And everything, really."

"One thing at a time. Right now I just want a nice, warm shower."

It didn't take them long to get to the hotel. They were given a key for the fourth floor, and they eagerly made their way upstairs to see where they would be staying the next two weeks.

"Holy shit," Paige sighed as they opened the door. "Em, it's beautiful."

"It is," Emily agreed, looking around the room. "It's so cozy."

"I think we're going to like it here," Paige remarked, pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

"We are," Emily told her, licking her lips as she pulled Paige towards the giant bed. "What do you say we get settled?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how old is this place?" Emily asked, fumbling with the giant map in her hands. Their first stop was the Alba Cathedral, an old but beautiful Italian building.

"It says construction was started in the fifth century," Paige replied, looking at the fact sheet they had been given at the beginning of the tour. "I wonder how they built things like this back then? I mean, it's not like they had the stuff we have now."

"I wanna see Pompeii," Emily announced, dropping the map. "I give up."

"You're cute," Paige told her, bending down to pick it up. "We can see Pompeii."

"Ooh!" Emily exclaimed suddenly, and scurried over to the altar. "Paige, come look at this!"

Paige chuckled, following Emily. She had a very short attention span.

"This is so beautiful," she gasped. "Why is America so popular to visit when you can come here?"

"I don't know," Paige replied, her stomach rumbling. Breakfast seemed like a distant memory. "I'm hungry."

"Huh?" Emily asked, looking at her. "Oh. Pizza?"

"Sounds perfect to me."

They had no trouble finding a place that served pizza. It was delicious too, neither one of them waiting for it to cool down before digging in.

"Coming here was such a good idea," Paige told her, her cheeks bulging. "Everything here is so amazing."

"It is," Emily agreed, a smile crossing her face as she looked at her wife. Paige noticed her looking and wiped at her chin.

"What? Do I have sauce on my face?"

"No," she chuckled, leaning in to kiss her. "I love you, Paige."

"I love you, too," she replied, giving her a garlic-flavored kiss. "Oops. Do I have garlic breath?"

"Not enough to keep me from kissing you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I told you not to have so much coffee," Emily told Paige in a matter of fact tone as she watched her practically doing a three-year-old's potty dance in the middle of La Rocco Albornoziana. They were in the middle of a tour in a Medieval Italian castle, and Paige was starting to feel the effects of the three cups of coffee she had had a couple hours earlier.

"I'm sorry," she whined.

"Shhh!"

"Em, come on. I'm gonna wet my pants."

Emily looked at her, wanting to laugh but be annoyed at the same time. They were in the middle of the tour and she was afraid if she went to help Paige find a bathroom they would lose their group. This place was huge and she wasn't sure if she would be able to find her way outside. But looking at Paige's huge chocolate eyes, she couldn't be mad.

"You really can't hold it?" she sighed. Paige shook her head. "Okay. But I don't know where there's a bathroom."

"We need to find one soon, or you may want to divorce me."

"Never," Emily assured her. "Think about something else."

"I can't," Paige whined as they started down the stairs.

"I'm sure there's one in the lobby we came through."

"But that's so _far._"

"Sweetheart, just stay calm."

"I'm perfectly calm. I just don't want to make an ass of myself."

"Two cups of coffee at breakfast tomorrow."

"I'm never drinking it again."

"Don't be such a dork. Look, bathrooms are right there."

"Thank God," Paige gasped, and Emily laughed as she bolted past her and into the bathroom. She followed her in and waited for her to finish, unable to help but grin as her wife came out of the stall, looking embarrassed.

"All better?"

"I'm sorry," she told her. "Are you mad at me?"

Emily shook her head, pulling Paige into her arms. The whole thing was kind of funny.

"Of course not, baby. It happens."

"Please don't tell the guys. They'll be mean."

"I won't, cutie. Go wash your hands and we'll see if we can catch up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How cool is this?" Emily asked as they stood in the archeological site of what was once Pompeii.

"It's scary," Paige replied. "Imagine what those people must have felt."

"Is that Mount Vesuvius?"

"Naturally."

"Wow. What if it blew up right now?" Emily asked, her eyebrows frowning with her mouth. Paige laughed.

"It's not going to, love. There would be signs first."

"Oh. Good. Hey, Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think there were any lesbians here?"

"I'm sure," she chuckled. "What makes you ask that?"

"I don't know. Just wondering."

"Ah. It is pretty nice here, isn't it? Hard to imagine it filled with lava."

"Lava?" Emily asked, her frown returning. She looked back at the volcano in the distance.

"Em, babe, relax. I would not have brought you here if I thought it was dangerous. This thing hasn't erupted in centuries."

"Which means it's due," Emily replied seriously. Paige laughed.

"You are so adorable, Em."

"Why?" Emily asked, genuinely confused.

"Never mind. Let's take some more pictures before we go for dinner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can you believe we've been here a week already?" Paige asked as they laid on the bed together, holding each other close. It had been another long yet fun day and they were both exhausted. They were just lying there, giving head rubs and talking softly.

"Not really. It's been so much fun."

"It has," she agreed. "And we still have another week to see everything else."

"Mmm," Emily replied, moving in for a kiss. "This place is so romantic."

"It is. I don't think we could have picked a nicer place."

"Paige?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. Paige raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

"How tired are you?"

"Depends what you're asking for," she replied, grinning.

"You know exactly what I'm asking for."

"Then I'm only sort of tired."

"Awesome, " Emily replied as Paige rolled on top of her, kissing her neck. "Baby."

"Tell me what you want, lover," Paige whispered in her ear, her hands caressing Emily's breasts. Emily moaned.

"I... I want you... fuck," she whimpered as Paige slipped her hand inside her pajama pants and rubbed her clit.

"Yeah? You like that?"

"Don't stop," she moaned.

Paige yanked her pants and underwear down at once, resuming rubbing her clit right away. Emily moaned loudly, arching her back as Paige slipped two fingers inside of her wet center. They had had a lot of sex on their honeymoon, and Paige had stopped caring that others could probably hear Emily screaming her pleasure.

"Fuck me," she moaned loudly, grasping Paige's arm. "Harder!"

Paige, not one to deny Emily anything she wanted, picked up her pace. Emily nearly screamed, her walls tightening around Paige's fingers as she pounded inside of her.

"Don't stop!" Emily moaned, holding Paige tight. "Fuck!"

"Come for me, Em," she husked, and Emily did, shouting her pleasure as she came. Paige brought her down gently, coaxing every ounce of pleasure from Emily before pulling her fingers out, licking them clean. Emily whimpered in response, her chest heaving. Paige grinned, kissing her forehead. "You're so beautiful."

"Paige," she whispered, stroking her cheek.

"You are so loud, Em," she chuckled. Emily giggled.

"Sorry."

"You know I love it."

"Yeah," she replied, pulling her close. Paige kissed her passionately.

"And I'm not done with you just yet."

She kissed her way down her body, connecting with her clit. Emily moaned loudly, clutching the sheets. Paige licked and sucked expertly without any direction, and she knew it wasn't going to take her long to climax. She wasn't sure what she had done to deserve someone like Paige, but she was grateful.

She came with a loud moan, threading her fingers through Paige's hair as she brought her down gently. She kissed her way back up to Emily's mouth, grinning triumphantly as she let her taste herself.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Nothing."

"Just give me a couple minutes and I'll be the one smirking."

Paige laughed, kissing her again. She nuzzled Emily's face, closing her eyes as she felt Emily wrap her arms around her. She would be content to just stay like this the rest of the week.

"Okay," Emily announced pushing Paige back. She always recovered remarkably fast. "Lie down."

Paige eagerly did as she was told, her center throbbing. She watched in anticipation as Emily kissed her way down her body, not wasting any time connecting with her clit. She whimpered as she clutched Emily's hair, the pleasure overwhelming her.

"Em," she whispered. "Holy shit."

"I love you," Emily told her, her voice muffled.

"I love FUCK I love you too," she replied breathlessly, her orgasm building rapidly. It wasn't much longer before she was coming hard, her eyes shut as grunts and moans softly filled the air. "Em," she panted, squeezing Emily's hand. Emily kissed her lips softly, caressing her cheek.

"You're so beautiful," Emily told her.

"So are you."

"We should move here," she continued, and Paige chuckled.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It would be nice."

"You'd miss your friends," Paige pointed out. Emily sighed.

"I guess I would."

"Don't worry, baby. We still have another week do to whatever we want."

"Whatever we want," Emily agreed, leaning in to give her another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Paige, you're hurting me," Emily hissed as they made their way through the dimness of Belvedere Fort. It dated back to the Middle Ages and was supposed to be haunted, and it had been Paige's idea to go see it. But now she had suddenly decided it wasn't a good idea and had been grabbing Emily's arm the entire time. She wouldn't admit she was scared though, as usual.

"Sorry," Paige replied casually. "Don't want you to get lost."

"How thoughtful," Emily replied. Paige scowled. "It was your idea to come here, cutie."

"I know," she replied, trying not to whine. "But it's creepy in here."

"A little," Emily agreed. "But it's so cool."

"I wonder how many ghosts are in here," Paige remarked, and Emily chuckled. She waited a moment before tapping Paige's shoulder.

"Boo," she whispered, and Paige screamed. Emily burst into laughter.

"Emily!"

"I'm sorry," she replied, sobering at the look on Paige's face. "Come on, it was funny."

"Hmph."

"How does lunch sound?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her wife. "And no more haunted buildings."

"Sounds fine with me," Paige replied, and Emily smiled as she gave her a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Em! You're going to get us arrested!" Paige hissed as Emily fumbled with her jeans. They were standing behind one of the countless Cathedrals they had visited, hidden somewhat by growing trees, as Emily unbuttoned Paige's jeans and slipped two fingers inside of her. Paige whimpered, clutching onto the water fountain she was leaning against.

"They don't arrest you for that stuff in Europe," Emily replied dismissively, rubbing her thumb against Paige's clit.

"Uh... I think they do," she replied, but any argument she had was fading fast as Emily began to pump in and out of her.

"Well, you can be quiet. It does come in handy."

Paige sighed in response, closing her eyes. As terrified as she was of being caught it was strangely exciting at the same time and she knew it wasn't going to take her long to come.

"If someone... if someone catches us I'm telling them I don't know you."

Emily chuckled, thrusting faster. Paige was already squeezing her fingers.

"We have a piece of paper that says otherwise."

Paige grunted in response, focusing on Emily's movements inside of her and her thumb in her clit. It didn't take her long to come, and before she was even finished she was pulling her jeans back up before anyone had the chance to see her. Emily laughed as she watched Paige hunch over, her breath still shuddering.

"All done?" she asked pompously. Paige looked at her, grinning.

"Think so. You need to give me a minute before I can walk."

"We can cross public sex off our honeymoon list."

"Emily!"

"I'm just teasing," she chuckled. "Come on, I want to go see one more thing before dinner."

So Paige followed her, taking Emily's hand in hers. Their honeymoon had been everything she had ever dreamed of and more, and as much as she loved Italy, she couldn't wait to get back home and start her life with Emily.

**A/N 2: If you guys are interested I'll try my hardest to get some more updates up before I go back to school. Thanks so much for the feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

"So, how's married life?" Aria asked, blowing on her tea. The girls had all gone out for coffee (or herbal tea in Aria's case) and it was the first real quality time they had gotten to spend together since the honeymoon.

"It's everything I thought it would be and more," Emily replied. Her friends grinned at one another. "What?"

"We were trying to decide who is more whipped," Hanna replied. "You or Paige."

"It's a tough one," Spencer added. Emily glared at them.

"You set me up," she accused. Aria shrugged.

"We're happy for you, Em," Spencer told her. "After what we all went through…. especially you, you deserve nothing more than to be happy. And I know this may sound funny coming from me, but Paige is the one person I trust to keep you safe. Other than us, of course."

"Your honeymoon pictures were so cute," Hanna agreed. "I want to get married."

"You and Caleb can go on vacation without getting married," Spencer told her. Hanna stuck her tongue out at her.

"Are you going to have kids?" Hanna asked eagerly. Emily looked at her in surprise.

"Hanna, we've been married for two months. I mean, someday we do, but not quite yet. We want some time just to ourselves first."

"Sounds reasonable," Spencer agreed.

"I bet you two have sex more than the three of us put together," Hanna told her. Emily covered her face as Spencer sighed and Aria spit out her tea.

"Hanna! What is wrong with you?"

"Don't know," she replied cheerfully. "What? It was a compliment."

"Tell me my hair looks nice if you want to compliment me," Emily replied. Hanna just grinned.

When she got home later that evening she found Paige sound asleep on the couch with a Philadelphia Eagles game on, her mouth open wide as a beer can tilted dangerously in her hands. Emily chuckled to herself, the sight strangely adorable. She made her way over to her wife and stroked her forehead gently, waking her.

"Paige, honey? I'm home."

"Uh?" she replied, her eyes focusing. "Em. Hi."

"The game get boring?" she chuckled. Paige grinned sheepishly, stretching.

"I was tired. I had that big interview today and I was up all night stressing about it."

"Poor baby," Emily replied sympathetically, kissing her. "How was it?"

"I think it went well. I should know later this week."

"I bet you were the best person they interviewed."

"Let's hope," she sighed as Emily sat down next to her. Paige put her arm around her, pulling her in close. "How was your outing with the girls?"

"Good. Hanna was Hanna, Spencer was Spencer. You get the idea."

"I do," she chuckled. "I must have looked pretty attractive when you came in."

"Actually, you looked adorable," Emily replied, stroking her cheek. Paige smiled, shaking her head.

"I love you, Emily."

"I love you, too," she replied, snuggling against her wife. Paige draped a blanket over them. "I could get used to this whole married thing."

"You and me both," she replied, holding Emily close. "We might have to sleep down here. I don't have the energy to get up."

"I could carry you," Emily offered. Paige chuckled.

"I might take you up on that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Emily!" Paige exclaimed, throwing the door open. Emily looked up from the book she was reading, startled. "Guess what?"

"What?" she asked as Paige bounded towards her.

"I got it! I got the job!"

"Paige!" Emily exclaimed, jumping up to throw her arms around her wife. "Honey, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you."

"I can't believe it! I mean, I thought the interview went well so I was hoping, but…. wow. I actually got it."

"I'm proud of you," Emily replied, leaning in to kiss her. "When do you start?"

"I start training Monday. I can't wait!"

Emily chuckled, hugging her tightly. She knew how much Paige wanted this job and how much she had prepared for that interview.

"What do you say we celebrate?" Emily asked. "We can go out to dinner, just the two of us."

"I like that idea," Paige agreed.

Later that night after a long session of celebratory lovemaking the two of them laid side by side in bed, tired but happy. Things were turning out just fine, better than either of them could have hoped for. At first Emily had been a little nervous about them finding their way on their own, but she felt silly about it now. They could do this, especially as long as they had each other. But there was one thing she wanted to talk about, even if it seemed far off now.

"Hey, Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"This may be random, and obviously I don't mean anytime soon, but do you ever think about having kids?"

"Of course," she replied, and Emily was glad she was willing to discuss it. "I mean, I would like us to have a little more money first and some time to settle down, but I absolutely want kids someday."

"Okay. Good."

"More Hanna?" she asked, and Emily laughed.

"She did bring it up."

"Well, you can tell her the answer is yes. You'll be a great mom."

"So will you."

"Nah. I'll never be able to say no," she replied, and Emily laughed.

"But you'll be so loving," she added. Paige smiled.

"You know, it's kind of funny looking back now," she started. "But when I was in high school I thought that I would never have the chance to be happy. And now look at me. Married to the love of my life and already having a perfect little family."

"Yeah," Emily agreed, moving closer to her. Sometimes she was afraid it was all a dream and she would wake up in high school, Maya's death fresh in her mind. But this was real. She had moved on and she was happy, no matter what she may have thought years ago. Maya and Rosewood High seemed like another lifetime ago. Because through it, she had had Paige, and as their relationship had grown she had changed. And as sad as it still made her to think about Maya, and as much as she wished she had lived, she knew she would have chosen Paige anyway. They were meant to be, and she firmly believed they were soul mates. They were going to keep adding to their little family too, and she couldn't be happier.

**A/N: So this is just a quick transition chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. More to come soon.**


End file.
